Don't You Want My Baby?
by HealerClaire
Summary: Blaine and Rachel are the best of friends and nothing could change that...or could it? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Background: Blaine and Rachel are pretty much the best of friends. They both moved to New York to fulfil their dreams of becoming famous. Blaine and Kurt's relationship sadly didn't work out and Finn is still in Ohio.**_

It's early evening and Blaine has just caught a cab to Rachel's apartment. He knocks on the door and a few seconds later Rachel answers with a huge smile on her face. She steps aside, letting him in. It's clear she's excited about something, he's known her long enough to tell.

He smiles widely at her, "What? What is it Rachel? Tell me."

She clearly can't hold it in any longer, " I got it! I got the lead in the end of year performance at college!", the excitement is clear in her voice.

He grins and gives her a big hug, spinning her around, "I knew it! I knew you would get it, that's so amazing Rachel! You deserve it!"

She giggles as she's spinned around, "I'm so excited! I mean, I knew I would get it, I am the best after all but it just feels so good now that I actually have."

"We have to celebrate! Grab your coat."

She grins and rushes to get her coat. See, this is why she loves Blaine so much. He's such a good friend and always makes her feel good. They make their way out of her apartment and Blaine hails a cab. It takes them to a popular bar down town which Blaine knows is Rachel's favorite. He pays for the cab and taking Rachel's hand he practically drags her inside. They move to the bar and Blaine asks, "What can I get you superstar?"

She smiles widely, "Hmmm, a red wine sounds good to me."

He nods, turning to the bartender, "A bottle of your finest red wine and champagne, please." Turning back to Rachel he says, "You can't have a celebration without champagne, right?"

Rachel shakes her head with a smile, "Blaine, you don't have to. It'll cost you a fortune!"

"You deserve it and hey, when you're a huge star you can pay me back anyway." He grabs the two bottles and two glasses after paying for them and they move to a table. Blaine pops open the bottle of champagne, pouring them both a glass. He raises his glass, "To you, leading lady." They clink their glasses together taking sips, "So, when do rehersals start?"

"They start next week. It's going to be hard work, but I'm sure I wouldn't have been chosen had they not thought I was capable enough to handle it."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I hope I get a front row ticket to your first performance."

"Of course you do, you're my best friend! You, my dad's, Shelby and you can bring a date too if you want."

Blaine looks down a little bit, "Hmmm, well I don't know about that...since Kurt and I broke up things don't seem to be going so well for me in that department." It's a touchy subject for him and it was tough for him even to mention Kurt's name.

Rachel puts a hand on top of his. She knows that it was a hard breakup for him, "What happened to Johnathan? Didn't you have a date with him last week?"

Blaine nods, "Yeah, he made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in me in that way. We're just friends."

Rachel frowns a little bit, "Well then he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you! You'll find a guy who likes you for you Blaine it might just take some time. And hey, who wouldn't like you, you're amazing!"

He laughs, "Of course you would say that. You're my friend, you have to be nice to me," he nudges her playfully.

"Damn, you caught me," she laughs nudging him right back. As they had been talking they had managed to finish the whole bottle of champagne that was sitting on the table. This means that by now both of them are pretty drunk, or at least getting that way. The fact that they're both complete lightweights not helping the matter at all.

Blaine laughs again noticing the empty bottle, "I think we might be a little drunk..."

Rachel giggles in response and nods, "But not drunk enough!" She lifts up the bottle of wine, "Let's go back to my apartment and drink this one!" She stands up and staggers a little bit.

Blaine laughs as he reaches out to steady her, standing up as well. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Come on!" He grabs the bottle of wine off her heading for the door, Rachel rushing after him, "Hey you took my wine!"

"Your wine? Who payed for it?," Blaine asks.

"You but...but, I'm the superstar!", she pouts up at Blaine. He laughs and gives up handing her the bottle while he tries to hail a cab. He finally manages to hail one outside the bar which takes them to Rachel's apartment. Rachel talks in the cab the whole way there and Blaine just laughs as he watches her. "We can do some karaoke and sing together and dance. Ohhhh and we can eat ice cream and cookies and drink all this wine..."

_**What will happen next? Don't worry I know exactly what's going to happen and seeing as you all know what happens when Blaine and Rachel get drunk together I'm sure you have a fair idea! BUT if I don't see any comments you'll never find out ;-) Please, it would mean the world to me if you would read and comment.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for the late update! Life has been pretty hectic at the moment. I'll try to update quicker. Well, this is the scene! It is rated M for obvious reasons.**_

Eventually, they both stumble into Rachel's apartment laughing after 10 minutes of Rachel trying to get her keys out to open the door. As they walk in Rachel nearly falls over, "Maybe we've had enough to drink..."

Blaine laughs and nods in agreement, "We are going to have a HUGE headache in the morning. Well, off to bed then superstar," he says, only teasing her. Rachel however takes him seriously and stumbles off to her bedroom, "Good idea, superstars need their beauty sleep. You're staying the night, right?"

It's not a big deal, Blaine stays overnight at Rachel's apartment at least once a week often with both of them sleeping in the same bed. It's no different than the sleepovers that Kurt and her used to have at Rachel's house back in Ohio. "Sure, of course I am."

Rachel grins at him, "Yay! Sleepever!" She starts to move off to her bedroom starting to undress and without thinking Blaine follows already unbuttoning his shirt. Rachel is already sitting on the bed only in her underwear. Okay, well usually when Blaine sleeps over she at least wears pyjamas, but they're both so drunk it doesn't even register with them. Blaine takes off his pants so he's only in his boxers and joins her on the bed. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close against him.

"Blaine? Will you go and get that bottle of wine? It seems a shame to waste it..you did pay for it and all." He nods, getting up from the bed and grabs the bottle from the hall and two glasses.

Rachel chuckles when he comes back into the room, "We won't need the glasses." Blaine puts the glasses down and moves back onto the bed, bottle in hand. "Did we open this bottle?" Rachel asks. Blaine looks down at the bottle and laughs a little, "No, it's definitely not open. If it was, it would be gone by now." He opens the bottle and hands it to Rachel.

Rachel lifts the bottle to her mouth to take a swig of wine but manages to miss completely. She giggles, "Whoops!" Blaine's eyes widen as he sees the drops of liquid running down her neck and onto her chest. Without even thinking about it he leans forward, running his tongue along her skin from her chest up to her neck. Rachel tilts her head back making a soft, satisfied sound. Her neck has always been her weak spot and feeling Blaine's tongue run along it is driving her crazy.

His mouth moves further up to kiss Rachel. Rachel kisses him right back. Yes, they're best friends and yes, Blaine is gay but the only thing dominating their actions iright now is the alcohol that is running through their veins. All reason and common sense is lost as Rachel's tongue slips into Blaine's mouth and Blaine, while pulling Rachel closer to him sucks on it lightly. Their hands start to roam each others bodies. For Blaine especially this is an exhilerating experience as he's never been this close to a woman before. His hands roam over her curves and Rachel straddles Blaine's hips, hands running through his hair as they kiss deeper.

Blaine unhooks Rachel's bra, tossing it aside and running his hands over her bare breasts concentrating on the area around her nipples. This illicits a soft gasp from Rachel's lips. They pull apart for a moment so Blaine can pull down Rachel's panties and Rachel can do the same with Blaine's boxers. Blaine lays Rachel down gently on the bed, moving above her he enters her slowly. They both groan and Rachel keeps still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being inside her. The his hands move to her hips as he starts to thrust his hip slowly. Rachel moans, "Yes, Blaine..." and she starts to buck her hips up off the bed to meet his thrusts. "Faster, Blaine...faster..." she almost begs him.

Blaine moans thrusting faster into her, their breathing getting heavier every second. Blaine hits her g-spot each time he thrusts and it's not long until both are moaning loudly. "Yes Blaine, yes..that's it..right there..god, don't stop!" Blaine leans forward kissing along her jawline towards her ear where he whispers, "Come for me Rachel..." He then sucks on her ear lobe as he continues to thrust.

It doesn't take much longer for Rachel to start coming, calling out Blaine's name. A few minutes later Blaine is coming too, "Fuck, Rachel..."

They both ride out their orgasms, holding onto each other tightly. A few minutes later once they catch their breath back Blaine rolls off Rachel and pulls her close to him, covering them with the bed covers. They don't say anything to each other, that can wait into the morning when they'll have to face up to what just happened...

_**Short again I know, but I'm finding it hard to find time to write anything at all :-/**_


End file.
